


Dissonant Verses

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [103]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Innuendo, Other, Prompt Fic, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Leliana and Zevran. The two rogues discuss the...duties of a Chantry sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissonant Verses

"So, a Chantry sister—"

"Lay sister, Zevran."

"— _Lay sister_ , then. It must have been very boring."

"It was a place of contemplation. It allowed me to calm my thoughts, discover what I could be."

"In short, boring."

"Not at all. The Chant conceals some most interesting stories. Especially in the Dissonant Verses."

"Such as?"

" _Hard were the exertions of the army; back and forth were their weapons thrust. But did Andraste welcome the battle, and sore did she press against them. Sundown to sunup were they so engaged, so close that one could not be told from the other. Until at last the light of the Maker flooded their eyes, and the way was opened, and they found their release._ "

"My, how scandalous, Sister Leliana."

"Thank you. I'll take it as a compliment."


End file.
